


你不知道隨手的善舉會帶來什麼報償

by Auxo



Category: Merlin (TV), The Five Star Stories
Genre: Gen, crossover: The Five Star Stories
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auxo/pseuds/Auxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅林協助一名異界的迷途少女與她的龍平安返家，得到了一枚對方宣稱能夠改寫命運、起死回生的願望寶石.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	你不知道隨手的善舉會帶來什麼報償

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是個人的惡趣味，藉由五星物語（The Five Star Stories）的角色穿越，來改寫513結局

對於亞瑟王子與他的男僕梅林來說，日常巡巡下城，視察民眾，也是件普通不過的事情，當然拯救少女免於被惡霸騷擾欺負，更是普通到不行的日常既定事項——

披著旅人斗篷的少女有著一頭黑色的短髮，白皙的膚色與過分精雕細琢的臉孔，任何男人一望都會心旌動搖，梅林還在心下琢磨著她看起來像是個公主（可是頭髮為什麼短的像男人？），亞瑟已經露出招牌微笑上前攀談。

「我是亞瑟，卡美洛的王子。」

「我是⋯⋯艾特，艾特・瑞穆。」

她的口音也很不尋常，不像是五大王國的口音。

「感謝您替我解圍，殿下。」

「妳是第一次來到卡美洛嗎？艾特小姐？」

「是的，經過漫長的旅途，我需要一個能夠休憩的所在⋯⋯」

她水光盈盈的大眼裡隱約泛出了金光，亞瑟大吃一驚，梅林也大吃一驚，周遭看熱鬧的人們也都大吃一驚。

「妳是魔法師？」亞瑟的態度陡然疋變，伸手要抓住她纖細的不可思議的手腕，她反應也很快的後退，同時梅林也覺察到她遮掩的密密的斗篷底下似乎有某個活物，因為一條分岔又紅白相間的尾巴掉了出來。

沒人聽得懂她說了什麼，因為下一刻她被滑到腳邊的木箱絆倒，梅林以為這樣給亞瑟製造了良機，沒料到亞瑟的動作已經很快了，但是她的動作更快，翻身避開亞瑟的劍鋒，以驚人的速度跳到空地上，因為風勢掀開的斗篷底下露出一隻沒有人見過的白色動物。

「我不清楚你們在追什麼，雖然沿路上我看到了不少死人，但我不是你們想要追捕的人。」她連氣都不用緩，方才閃過金色的眼眸掃視過正以劍指著她的他們，「想不到這就是貴國的待客之道，真是令人遺憾。」

「卡美洛不能有魔法師存在。」先前還暈呼呼的亞瑟厲聲說道，站在他身後的梅林只是在心裡聳聳肩，開始想要怎麼幫忙這個女孩，而周遭看熱鬧的人越來越多。

女孩嘆了口氣，重新抱緊了懷裏的動物。

「我不是魔法師，我也不會魔法。但是如果您這麼堅持，我頂多就繼續趕路而已。」

她幾乎被認為是大膽的轉過身背對他們，在一票守衛騎士以為有機可趁想衝上前的時候，她像是飛一樣的跳上了屋頂，梅林睜大眼睛，他可以確定這其中沒有任何魔法，但不知道其他人怎麼想。

沒有人追得上那個少女，於是那個晚上他們也不用睡了，王子、騎士與守衛隊滿山遍野的尋找著，但是就算把卡美洛城郊的森林全翻過一遍，怎樣都找不到。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

梅林比其他人都先找到少女，這回真的是亞瑟常嘲笑他的奇妙感覺指引，少女落腳在一個隱密的水窪旁，正就著微弱的不明光線清理腳部的傷勢，奇怪的動物在她旁邊捲成了一團。她沒有生火，但是獵食動物絡繹不絕的出現，在旁邊堆了一座小山高的獵物。

「別躲了，出來罷。」

她頭也沒抬，梅林左顧右盼的覺得大概是對自己說話，只好從樹叢中走出來。

「妳好。」他嘗試友善的打招呼。

「我看過你，你跟在王子身邊。」

他一直覺得少女的聲音有種奇妙的金屬共振感。

「我叫做梅林，是王子的僕人，妳能讓我看看傷口嗎？」

她轉頭與他對望，笑了一笑。

「謝謝你的好意，我自己也是醫生，這是路走太多造成的，我只需要清水跟乾淨的布，還有適當的休息就可以了。」

梅林從包包中拿出了繃帶，毛遂自薦，「或許我可以幫妳包紮？」

「啊，好啊。」她遲疑了一下，謹慎的答應他，同時她伸手將那不明光線來源的棒子調整得比剛才還亮一點。

「⋯⋯那是什麼？魔法嗎？」梅林不動聲色的蹲在她腳前，就著那光線包紮傷口，她的皮膚很細緻，腳很小，看來並不像是會在野外奔波的人，也難怪傷的如此嚴重。

「這是科學，不是魔法。」微弱的光線裡，她的異類感降低很多，「但是你們的科學還沒有辦法做到。」梅林覺得不太理解，卻知道這不是現在的重點。

「妳為什麼不生火？」

「生火不就會被發現？我不怕你們，再說，動物們不會傷害『末』，」她有點無奈地用下巴指指那一堆獵物，「那些是給『末』的食物，我們很安全。」

「『末』？」

「牠是⋯⋯」她的表情很清楚的顯示著為難，「⋯⋯是我受託照顧的幼龍。」

「龍？」梅林大吃一驚，再度打量起那隻呼呼大睡到翻肚的生物，生物的脖頸上套著金飾，上面鑲著巨大的寶石，他認為應該要盡快跟基哈拉討論一下，「所以，這是龍嗎？幼龍？」

「牠不是這裡的生物、」少女頓了一下，望著那生物的眼神很溫柔，「除了吃飯跟睡覺之外牠什麼都不會，也沒有任何攻擊性。聽你的語氣，這裏也有龍嗎？」

「有、曾經有。」梅林把實話吞下去，「但是現在已經沒有了。國王憎恨魔法與相關的一切，所以龍都被趕盡殺絕。」

「那麼、貴國也不會有我想知道的答案了。」她顯得有些失望。

「妳想知道什麼？」

「有人指引我在貴國可以找到離開的門路，說是在城裡會有人知道，我之所以冒險進城就是為了這個，我對你們的戰爭或是爭執與一切都沒有興趣，我們只是想要離開而已。」

是誰呢？梅林感到好奇，少女帶來的疑問與謎題跟山一樣高，顯然也沒有多少解答的興趣，他唯一想到可以詢問的對象也只有那條老龍而已。

「⋯⋯我可能知道有誰知道答案，但是需要時間安排，在那之前，我也可以安排地方讓妳落腳休息。」他沈吟了一下，告訴少女他的計畫。

她再度露出謹慎的神情。

「你不怕被你的主人責怪嗎？」

梅林想著每天固定會發生的那些事情，他聳聳肩，對著少女露出友善的微笑。

「不要緊，他不會知道。我帶妳們去吧。」

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

梅林把少女跟她的幼龍安排在關妮的家裡一晚，這晚關妮會在宮殿裡陪摩根娜，而亞瑟現在應該還在外面尋找少女跟幼龍，他只要回去城堡裡時跟關妮打個招呼就行了。

他自認為把事情安排完畢，要離開之前，少女敏銳地問他：「所以，你其實是個魔法師？」

他直覺地想否定，但是少女露出玩味的笑容，「我看到了。我不會魔法，但是我認得魔法與魔法師。」

「在你的國家⋯⋯也有嗎？」他好奇的反問。

「⋯⋯有。有些非常強大，有些非常弱小。」她嘆了口氣，「但也互相殺戮⋯⋯我受託要保護『末』，為了避免戰爭，結果卻沒有發現自己來到了別的地方。」

「⋯⋯卡美洛不能有魔法。」梅林也嘆氣，「這是國王的禁令，今天的事，我很抱歉。」

「沒有關係。」她頓了一下，「你說這裡不能有魔法，但是你卻是個魔法師？這不是很危險嗎？」

「是啊。」梅林無畏的對她露出大大的笑容，「我現在只是在等待，總有一天我們會自由，總有一天這個國家會有真正的公平與正義——當亞瑟成為國王的那一天。」

「啊，亞瑟，那個王子。」少女點頭表示明白，之後向他提示了幾樣她需要的補給品，然後給了他一枚拇指大的紅色寶石。「抱歉，我沒有你們這裡的錢幣，只有這樣東西⋯⋯」

梅林被物品的貴重嚇了一跳，連忙推辭，「我只是王子的僕人，這樣的東西我不能收。」

少女露出了困擾的神情。

「沒有關係，我幫助你並不是為了要得到什麼東西。」梅林跳起來對著她擺擺手，要她小心待在屋子裡休息，剩下的他會處理，他得回去宮殿裡看看王子是否回來了，很快地跟她道別。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

離開之後他沒有返回他的小房間，反而衝去找龍，基哈拉雖然身處地底，情報有時候卻又靈通的很，但是連龍都不能明白那少女跟那幼龍是什麼樣的來歷，龍要求梅林把少女跟幼龍偷渡進來讓牠看看，梅林為難躊躇，最後還是答應了。

隔天梅林犯了許多錯誤的做完所有亞瑟王子要求他做的勤務之後，在晚上跑去找少女和幼龍，關妮也幫了他大忙，讓他能夠借用她的衣服。他們潛入王城一路到地底的路程因為大部份的守衛仍在城外搜索而十分順利。

基哈拉看到他們之後看起來很驚訝，梅林還沒有看過他這麼驚訝的樣子，他們雙方用著他聽不懂的語言聊天，少女還特意舉了那隻幼龍給基哈拉看，基哈拉一鼻孔噴出餘燼看起來像是在笑什麼。事後他跟龍問起這件事，龍依舊神秘兮兮地，只提了她是個異界誤闖進來的妖精，其他便什麼也不肯多講。他們倒是從龍那裡得到離開此地的方法，龍要梅林去幫他們開啟湖底的亞法隆之門。

既然都出手幫人了當然要幫到底，只是現在正追查他們查的緊了，要怎麼靠近那個湖就變成了問題。

除非⋯⋯能夠支開亞瑟？梅林琢磨著，少女倒是一點都不覺得擔心。

「告訴我路線，你只要想怎樣開門就可以了。」

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

少女並沒有外表上的柔弱，只除了她需要顧及那隻只願意賴在她身上的生物，而隔夜出發時她的腳傷已經好的差不多，那幼龍忍耐的讓梅林抱著，而梅林則讓少女抱著。她輕鬆的在抱著一人與一幼龍的同時穿梭在僅有餘光的深夜密林之間，並且能避開那些騎士、守衛，甚至是亞瑟。

抵達目的地時，梅林只覺得自己的內臟都要從胸口翻出來了，等到一陣子才能夠撐著法杖從地上站起。

「妳⋯⋯到底是什麼？艾特小姐？」

這個問題顯然是禁忌，因為她纖細的美貌上顯現了陰影。

「你不需要知道，梅林先生。」

「抱歉。」梅林握緊法杖，看著月光下波光粼粼的湖水，「先說在前，我上次殺掉了兩個希德族，我不知道開門會不會引來他們的攻擊⋯⋯」

「這你不用擔心。」少女微笑著把那隻動物抱進懷裏，「你只需要把門打開就可以了。」

這時候那隻難以理解的動物忽然間發出了聲音，還對著梅林伸出有六根指爪的手：「哥哥，謝謝你。」

梅林有點好奇又有點不知所措的與幼龍握了握手，縮回來的手心卻躺著一個有指甲那麼大的紅色寶石。

「這個。給你。」

少女也顯得相當驚訝，梅林想著這其中必然有什麼誤會。

「我已經說過了，這寶石我不能收，艾特小姐⋯⋯」

她卻拒絕了他。

「不，這不是我給你的寶石，這是『末』要給你的寶石。」她在光線中會泛出金色的眼睛牢牢盯緊他，聲音裡與金屬共振的部分深刻了些，「這寶石十分的貴重，價值一個願望。」

她閉上了眼睛，超越物質界的視線清晰地看見了面前青年的命運，她已經知道了結局。

「你相信命運嗎？」

命運？梅林笑了起來。「我相信。跟在亞瑟身邊，輔佐他建立偉大的王國就是我的命運。」

她再度睜開的眼睛裡彷彿孕育著整個夜空，深邃而不見底。

「那麼，你聽好了，這是一個可以改寫命運，起死回生的願望。不絕望到窮途末路之時，不悲傷到心碎骨裂之刻，而連你的魔法都毫無用處的時候，請不要輕易的使用它。」

「好。」梅林有點困惑，他一向依恃著自己的魔法，難以想像自己會有那麼一天。

她知道他的不明白，但是話又不能說得太明白，於是只好微笑。

「請你幫我打開那扇門。」

梅林點點頭，拿起那根從希德族得來的法杖，喃喃的頌念起咒語，湖中心閃現出金光。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

那顆寶石在少女與幼龍隱沒於金光之後就黯淡的與普通圓石無異，梅林曾經拿給龍看過，龍這次露出了敬畏的神情，要他把這枚寶石收好，這是十分貴重的禮物，貴重的足以用五大王國的王位來交換，畢竟誰不想要一個能夠改寫命運、起死回生的願望？他再怎麼好奇，龍也不願意再多透露半點，而他回去詢問蓋亞斯甚至是翻遍所有有關龍或者妖精的書籍，都對此一無所獲，他只好將圓石收好，記憶塵封，回歸到日常生活裡。

跟著亞瑟的日子並不平凡無奇，他們總是有怪物要殺，有難關要過，甚至得面對至親的背叛，但是無論如何黑暗無明，如何窮途末路，梅林一直覺得只要看著亞瑟與他無畏的笑臉，他都覺得擁有無窮的希望。

亞瑟與他要建立的那個國度，就是他的希望。

他一直懷抱著這樣的希望，跟隨著亞瑟東奔西跑，冒險犯難，然而就算他如何的法力強大，也無法抵抗命運。

命運將他們相繫在一起，然後又將他們殘酷地分開。

他哭得像個孩子，覺得一點都不甘心。他打敗了薩克遜人，驅趕了艾蘇薩，又殺死了摩根娜，但是他無論做了多少的努力，都沒有辦法挽回亞瑟的命運。

『謝謝你。』

這是亞瑟掙扎的對他說出來的最後一句話，謝謝梅林過去為他做的一切，而這並不是梅林期望的，他一點都不在乎亞瑟的道謝與歉意，他想要亞瑟好好的活著，逃過三相女神的裁決，逃過他的宿命。

可是他澈底失敗了，就算他是最偉大的法師，也無法拯救他的國王。

他失去了他的希望，他的光，他賴以生存的唯一意義。

「你已經愛莫能助了。」就連龍也這麼對他說。

靈魂深處有個帶有金屬振動聲響的少女聲音在對他說話。

『⋯⋯不絕望到窮途末路之時，不悲傷到心碎骨裂之刻，而連你的魔法都毫無用處的時候⋯⋯』

梅林慌忙低頭在自己的衣袋裡面找著，那塊有指甲大的紅色寶石，現在正在他手心裡隱隱發著光亮。

『⋯⋯這是個可以改寫命運，起死回生的願望。』

「基拉哈，這要怎麼使用？」

「⋯⋯我不知道。」龍又露出敬畏的表情，「這不是此世該有的物品，這是給予你的禮物，只有你才會知道使用。」

梅林的求知慾還想要知道更多，但是亞瑟已經沒有時間了。

他低頭深深的看進那顆正璀璨著發亮的紅色寶石，彷彿正在呼應著他內心最深切的祈願，深吸口氣，專注的將所有的念頭都貫注在即將要說出來的話上。

「⋯⋯我想要、我想要拯救亞瑟，我想要拯救亞瑟・潘德拉岡，我要他活下來，活到他壽終正寢，大限將至為止！我要他活下來！」

寶石的亮度從他的掌心炸了開來。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

〔梅林。〕

一片空白之中，有個聲音在他腦海中呼喚他的名字。

等到他視覺恢復正常，看見面前有一隻生平所見的最巨大的生物，白色身體邊緣有著紅色的花紋，半透明的身軀懸浮覆蓋在湖泊之上，而牠凝視著他的金色眼睛比他整個人都還要大。奇妙的是，梅林卻想起了很多年前曾經見過，一隻言語難以形容、睡覺會打呼，還會說簡單人語的幼龍。

旁邊的老龍竟然會順服的低下了頭。

身為馴龍人的梅林本能地想要對這頭巨大的龍使用龍語，然而祂卻先低俯下頭，讓他看到角之間或站或坐的三位少女。她們都穿著反射著金屬光芒的奇異服裝，眼睛裡都有奇異的色彩，梅林立刻認出了右邊及肩短髮的少女正是過去他出手幫助過的舊人。

「艾特小姐？」

「異界異形的少年啊，剛才許願的就是你嗎？」回答他話語的卻是正中間深藍長髮的少女，她迎風而立，纖細的不似人類的容貌卻是威嚴天生，聲音也有著奇妙的金屬共振感。

「是的，」梅林深怕自己說得不夠大聲，「是的！這是我的願望！請求您讓亞瑟活下去！讓他能夠壽終正寢！」

藍髮少女的凝視彷彿看進了他的靈魂深處，他則毫無畏懼的回視，半晌她似乎是發出了笑聲，轉頭看向短髮少女，短髮少女從虛空之中拉出了一條線，而左邊看來年紀最幼小的那位少女也自虛空之中拉出了一條線。

「這便是亞瑟・潘德拉岡的命運之線。」

藍髮少女將斷裂的線合而為一，那條線發出了金色的光芒。

梅林聽見了身旁不遠處有個重重的喘息聲。他也顧不得這些人是什麼了，飛快的衝到亞瑟身邊，仔細的檢查他的呼吸、脈搏跟傷口，傷口還在，但是亞瑟死白的臉孔恢復紅潤，胸口也有著規律的起伏。

「⋯⋯謝謝妳們、謝謝⋯⋯」梅林抬頭看著她們，沒有忘記生命之杯的教訓，「妳們是什麼？我需要付出什麼代價？」

「我們不是此世之神明，艾默瑞斯，」藍髮的少女將那條金色的線收入虛空之中，「但是，姑且你能夠稱呼我們為命運三女神。我是拉克西絲，這是我姊姊阿特洛波絲，我妹妹克羅索。」

「一個寶石，一個願望，梅林，你幫助過我們，還記得嗎？」被稱作阿特洛波絲的短髮少女傾身向前凝視他，「這個小小的干涉來自於你曾經的善意，你無須付出代價，然而，就算是他能壽終正寢，未來也未必全然的光明。」

最後那幼小的少女也俯身望著他，神情帶著奇異的殷切，「你有著一個偉大的國王，請好好照顧他，不要忘記你的初衷。」

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

「嘿，梅林！醒醒！」

有個人正粗魯的拍打他的臉，讓梅林不得不睜開眼睛。

金髮藍眼、臉色紅潤的卡美洛國王的臉正在他一個鼻尖的距離前。

「亞瑟？」

梅林又驚又喜的翻身起來，摸著亞瑟的額頭又摸著他的脈搏，確認了剛才那個並不是個美夢。

「為什麼有龍啊？你不是說這隻龍被我趕跑了嗎？這是怎麼回事？」

他的國王不顧著傷口，瘋狂地指著蹲踞在一旁假裝打盹的老龍，梅林笑了出來，但眼淚也差點跟著掉了下來。

「⋯⋯不用擔心，這是我的朋友，我是馴龍人，陛下。」

亞瑟撫著腰間的傷口瞪著他，他還記得這個世界上曾經有過馴龍人這件事，但是那個人死了，而梅林哭得非常傷心，就像剛才他在他耳邊哭得那樣傷心一樣——好吧，他懂了。

「⋯⋯又是一個你沒有說過的秘密，好吧。」

國王嘆口氣，瞥瞥旁邊的老龍，老龍也掀了一邊的眼皮在偷看他，他決定先把這個龐然大物的事情放在一旁。

「那麼⋯⋯我剛剛，確實是死掉了，沒有錯吧？」

他向著他的僕人確認這件事，他的傷口還痛著。

「⋯⋯是啊、是啊⋯⋯」梅林靠近他，不安的上下診察他，「在你說了謝謝之後⋯⋯」

「所以，」亞瑟有點不安地吞了口水，「所以，這是你的魔法嗎？」

「不⋯⋯不，這次我沒有用魔法⋯⋯這次並不是魔法⋯⋯這是奇蹟，真正的奇蹟。」梅林一把抱緊他，緊緊把頭埋進國王的頸肩，感受著生命的美好，不讓國王看到他流下的淚水，「我只是以為我失去你了，亞瑟。」

國王顯得有點不知道該怎麼應付這個場面，最後只能拍拍他的頭。

「⋯⋯謝了，梅林。」

他記得他死去了，他記得生命逐漸從身體流失的感覺，他記得梅林無微不至的照料，對他說著笑話，保證他一定能夠活下來，但是他仍然逐漸的衰弱，雙腳抖的無法支撐自己，身體沈重的無法移動，他甚至連握劍的力氣都失去了，只能無用的躺在那裡，看著摩根娜對他挑釁，那時候保護他的也是梅林。

蓋亞斯告訴他，梅林是有史以來最偉大的魔法師。

但是這個魔法師卻心甘情願地當他的男僕：為他脫靴子、擦盔甲、照顧馬匹，危險的時候緊跟在他身邊冒險用魔法掩護他，在他失去信心的時候拼命鼓勵他，在他重傷瀕死的時候仍舊謹守一個僕人的份際，然後在他身邊哭得像個孩子。

死亡女神向他招手之際，除了一句謝謝之外，他不知道還能夠回報他什麼，就算他是一個國王。

他摸摸這個在他頸邊哭起來的青年，決定原諒他的眼淚與冒犯，清清嗓子。

「梅林，我答應你，等我回到卡美洛以後，我會重新慎重考慮有關魔法的禁令。」

「⋯⋯所以我可以放兩天假嗎？」那個哭音又開始帶笑。

「可以，當然可以。」國王這次答應得很快，聽起來沒有任何反悔的意思，「你想放一輩子都行。」

梅林吃驚地從他的肩窩上抬頭，藍色的眼裡滿是淚水。

「你要開除我？」

「當然，誰叫你是五大王國裡最差勁的僕人。」

亞瑟咧嘴一笑，順勢掙開梅林的懷抱。

「你不能開除我，開除我了誰給你穿衣服擦靴子？還順便拯救你？」

梅林邊抱怨邊幫他撿起王者之劍。

「原來拯救我只是順便啊？」亞瑟把劍插回腰上，腰上的傷口痛的讓他不得不靠回梅林身上，「不過在那之前，我們得想辦法回去卡美洛才行。」

梅林這回咧開了一個大大的帶淚微笑，對他指著那隻龍。

「基哈拉，這是我的朋友亞瑟，亞瑟，這是我的朋友基哈拉。」

從假裝打盹中醒來的老龍盯著國王，國王只擔心牠會對著他噴火，但牠只是從一側的鼻孔中噴出煙硝，帶著火星，燻黑了亞瑟幾根頭髮。

「你好，年輕的國王，看到你健康如昔真是令我開心。」

「⋯⋯你好。」亞瑟想不出來要怎麼應付一隻龍聽來不怎麼真心的問候，而這隻龍之前還燒過他的國家。

「基哈拉，請你送我們回到卡美洛。」梅林卻這麼開口說了。

「梅林！」

「⋯⋯不要把我當成馬！」老龍生氣地說道，卻對他們低下了頭。亞瑟瞪著龍又看看梅林，梅林對著他比了一個上去的挑釁笑容，他哼了一聲馬上爬了上去，雖然因為傷勢的關係手腳有點發軟還差點掉下去，但最後兩人總是穩穩地坐在龍的頭上。

「走⋯⋯」

亞瑟用手肘拐了梅林一下。

「我才是國王，由我發號施令。」

梅林一如往常的退讓，讓國王重拾他的尊嚴。

「走吧，往卡美洛出發！」

龍發出了噴笑的聲音，不知道是在笑誰，然後飛上了天空，往卡美洛而去。

 

[完]

**Author's Note:**

> 讓五星物語的角色進場干擾故事或是旁觀故事算是我個人嗜好，我所有的同人文章系列都少不了這個部分，雖然我不知道實際上命運三女神是否能夠做到這等地步，但反正原本物語裡面這些神就會自己進場改變狀況了，那就管它的（喂）
> 
> 在省略大部份專業五星術語的情況下簡略介紹本次登場角色：
> 
> 艾特・瑞穆/阿特洛波絲：由人手創造出來的命運三女神之一，她在物語中受託撫養龍的幼生末三，大部份的時候都在流浪。由於是人造生命，她擁有超越正常人類許多的氣力體力速度與壽命，姐妹們亦同。
> 
> 拉克西絲：由人手創造出來的命運三女神之一，物語中的女主角，物語的旁觀者與推動者（或破壞者...），大部份的時候是黃髮少女，藍髮是她的最終形態，也是全能神時的樣貌。有很長一段時間漂流於各個時空之中，其中曾經出現在地球的第二次世界大戰的歐洲戰場上。
> 
> 克羅索：由人手創造出來的命運三女神之一，三姐妹中年紀最小但是最強的，在物語中登場不久便失去了自己心儀的皇帝，因為知曉自己的命運而選擇沉睡，在遙遠的未來會與姐妹們重逢。
> 
> 末三：本篇只用字首稱呼，物語中「龍」的首領L.E.D.的幼生，智商跟幼兒差不多，能夠使用簡單的詞彙，難以想像成年以後會成為偉大又睿智的生物。物語中「龍」會製造出一種特殊的寶石，稱為「龍遺鑽」（Dragondrop），擁有各種可能性，非常稀有而且高價的寶石，許願只是其中之一的功能而已。
> 
> 對五星物語有興趣，不妨直接閱覽漫畫或是查詢wiki


End file.
